1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay comprising a base body carrying a winding, the axis of the base body being arranged parallel to a base plane, and comprising an insulating cap of foil material plugged over the winding, the insulating cap surrounding at least that part of the coil body and winding lying above a plane extending through the coil axis. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the insulating cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known relay, as disclosed in the German published application No. 22 58 479, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,690, fully incorporated herein by this reference, which comprises an insulation of foil material for the coil, the insulation is fashioned in the form of a tub having an essentially U-shaped cross section. The insulating tub lies between the yoke legs in a tub-shaped cut-out of a base body, whereby the outer contour of the insulating tub is largely adapted to the base body. After the coil, surrounded by the insulating tub, has been inserted, the insulating tub is practically no longer accessible from the exterior, so that it is also protected against damage. In order to achieve the greatest possible insulating paths in the region of the coil flanges, a pull-edge of the insulating tub engages into a peripheral groove of the coil flange. However, this requires that the coil flange be provided with a groove in adaptation to the insulating tub, i.e. be modified in shape.